


LOONA Smut Collection (for practice)

by OliviaYeetHye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Kahei exists here, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I swear there's at least a little fluff in all of them, I'm Going to Hell, Jinsoul is a whole bottom, One Shot Collection, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaYeetHye/pseuds/OliviaYeetHye
Summary: A bunch of smut one-shots I'm writing to practice my writing.Taking requests :3 / NO UNDERAGE MEMBERS.





	LOONA Smut Collection (for practice)

“I’m really tired of your shit, Jinsoul.” Jungeun stood at the doorway, looking in with her arms crossed. Jinsoul moved to the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to her to signal the younger of the two of them to sit there. Jungeun hesitantly complied by walking into the dorm and sitting next to the taller girl, a small frown spread across her face.

Jinsoul began to frown as well. She sighed before she began to speak up in a hushed voice. “Can you at least tell me why what I did was so wrong?” Jungeun avoided any sort of eye contact with the blonde. “I saw the way you were touching Sooyoung at that table. You both looked like you were ready to risk it all for each other...”

“She’s my best friend. We were just playing around. Why does it matter to you anyway?”

“That looked like it was way more than that. It matters because we have an image and you two are going to ruin it by ‘playing’ inappropriately like that.”

Jinsoul looked down and started to play around with her own fingers nervously. “I see...but how was it inappropriate?” Jungeun looked over at Jinsoul and moved her face slightly closer to hers. “Do I need to show you how the both of you were touching each other?” Jinsoul felt heat rush to her cheeks at the other girl’s question, her breathing becoming a bit uneven. “Show me?”

Jungeun nodded as reached her hand over to grab one of Jinsoul’s hands and intertwined her fingers with hers. “Yeah. First, it started off with something innocent like this...” Jinsoul brought her attention to the other’s actions, letting her go along with what she was doing. Jungeun let go of Jinsoul’s hand only to rest her own on top of the older woman’s thigh. 

“Then she started to...” She then moved her hand in between Jinsoul’s thighs, gripping the flesh softly which caused a small hitch in Jinsoul’s breath. “It didn’t go farther than that though. She was just messing around with me.” Jungeun kept her hand where it was at and used the other one to turn Jinsoul’s face to look into her eyes. “How am I supposed to know that’s all you did?”

“I’m not lying!”

“Sure you aren’t.”

“I’m not! But you can go further if you want to...”

Jungeun could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment. “But do you want that?” Jinsoul let out a quiet “mhm” to reassure Jungeun that it was fine for her to go on. The younger girl began to undo Jinsoul’s shorts as she moved down onto the floor where she got sat on her knees in front of the other girl. She pulled down the pair of shorts to Jinsoul’s ankles before sliding them right off.

Jinsoul bit her bottom lip back as Jungeun started to gently caress her opening with two fingers through the wet fabric. Jungeun snickered to herself and spoke in a low and husky tone. “How much you’re leaking already is really pathetic. It’s almost like you were wanting me to do this ever since I came in here.” The words that came out of Jungeun’s mouth caused the heat in Jinsoul’s cheeks to only become worse.

The way Jungeun was teasing her covered entrance wasn’t helping either. Jungeun traced her finger around Jinsoul’s clit a couple of times then finally decided to end the girl’s suffering by moving the fabric to the side, replacing her fingers with her tongue.

_ “J-Jungeun...” _

How Jinsoul sounded was sinful. Jungeun would be lying to herself though if she said she didn’t enjoy how her name sounded coming out the older woman’s mouth. She couldn’t help but to slide her tongue over the wet hole and words couldn’t describe how good Jinsoul tasted to her. She continued to lick upwards and began flicking the sensitive bud with the tip of her tongue.

Every noise coming from Jinsoul caused Jungeun to become more and more aroused. Jungeun sucked at the other’s clit as she slid a singular finger into Jinsoul’s opening which made the blonde girl throw her head back, a long, strained moan escaping her lips. Jungeun kept still for a couple of seconds so the girl above her could get used to the feeling of being filled. However, she entered a second digit shortly after.

She moved her fingers at a slow pace as she moved her head back to look up at Jinsoul, not breaking eye contact with her. “You look really pretty like this. It makes me really want to destroy you, but we’ll save that for later.” She shoved her head back between Jinsoul’s legs to harshly lick the sensitive skin above her entrance. Jinsoul whimpered as she took a fistful of Jungeun’s light brown locks. “Just do whatever you want...”

Jungeun started to finger Jinsoul vigorously, groaning at the sight above her. Jinsoul already looked completely fucked out. Her face was blood red, her eyes were starting to water, and she had her mouth covered with her wrist as she stared down at what Jungeun was doing to her. “M-Mommy I’m so close...” The name she was called alone caused Jungeun’s mind to go haywire.

She left sloppy, open-mouthed kisses on Jinsoul’s clit as she felt her walls tighten around her finger. Jinsoul tugged at the hair in her fist as Jungeun’s movement became rapid and almost animalistic, the sounds of both of their groans and whines echoing through their room. Jinsoul bucked her hips forward before she came undone onto Jungeun’s digits.

Jungeun pulled her fingers out of Jinsoul’s hole and lapped up the white liquid that was flowing out of it. She moved her face away and propped herself up on the floor using her elbows, smirking to herself. “You wanna know the real reason I was upset with you about Sooyoung?” Jinsoul nodded. “Why?”

“I was  _ jealous. _ ”

“Obviously.”


End file.
